


【授权翻译】Start A Fire (Even If We’re Just Dancing In The Dark)

by luninosity, Shame_i_translate



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Important Conversations, Kink Negotiation, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael likes certain kinks in bed, role-play and costumes and scenes; James has never really minded before. But this time, this night, he's tired, and he feels a bit ridiculous in the outfit, and he wants Michael to want him as himself, for once, just for tonight...<br/>Michael在床笫之间有一些癖好，例如角色扮演，制服诱惑又或是各种场景重现；James以前从来没有真正介意过这些事情。但是这次，在今晚，他累了，他感觉自己穿着的那身服装有些荒唐，他希望Michael想要的就是他自己，就这一次，就今晚…</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Start A Fire (Even If We’re Just Dancing In The Dark)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Start A Fire (Even If We’re Just Dancing In The Dark)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999168) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> Thanks so much for luninosity giving us an opportunity to translate her excellent works! x  
> 谢谢lu大让我们翻译她的作品~后面还会有其他的陆续放出哦=w=~

Start A Fire (Even If We’re Just Dancing In The Dark)

点火（虽然我们只是在黑暗里起舞）

作者：luninosity

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组 （Shame_i_translate）

 

### 正文：

 

James站在浴室里，盯着自己。更准确的说，盯着镜子里的自己的映像。不知怎么，他感觉到那镜中人不像他自己，甚至连正常的映像也谈不上。

 

他轻轻摸了摸自己的脸颊，盯着镜子里的自己，看着他重复着动作。

 

在外面的卧室里，Michael应该有些耐不住了，他应该想知道为什么今天比平常花了更多的时间。甚至可能正准备过来帮他。  


James停下动作，等待些许，但是他并没有听见门外的脚步声，门的另一边也没有传来呼吸声。没人过来，那么，在这儿，依然只有他和沉默的白色水池，铁质的淋浴装置，头顶上的微弱光亮，还有那个无声的镜中映像，用一种带着犹疑的眼神望着他。

 

他对自己说，很轻地，看见自己的嘴唇开合，“我觉得很荒唐”因为他确实这么觉得，然后用手捂住了嘴，因为他清楚地听见了自己说的话，那些话让他感到震惊，直到内心深处，仿佛连骨头都被这句话所震颤。

 

镜子里的那双眼睛比他以为的自己的双眼还要大，而且妆色化得很深。当他摸上左眼的眼角时，眼线被弄花了，在他的指尖上留下了一条深色的条纹。Michael可能会喜欢；但也许会告诉他，他看起来更不完美了，可是这种缺陷是美妙的，James，中肯地说， _真的_ 像是一个会于街角被恩客带走的男孩，被带到Michael的酒店房间，然后被他干上一整晚。

 

他们在不同的夜晚尝试不同的角色扮演。相遇在酒吧的素不相识的陌生人。间谍和俘虏。他们有一次甚至用到了X-MEN的制服，在电影拍摄结束之后，他们偷偷的将那黄蓝相间的衣物塞进了他们的拖车衣柜，Michael在那时笑得仿佛一条鲨鱼。James甚至不止一次地穿着紧身胸衣，那件Michael早先给他买的。无数次Michael的手围上他那不可思议的细腰，沿着他的皮肤抚摸，滑下他的吊袜带。

 

紧身胸衣在他的躯干上留下微妙的直线印记，每次都会这样。但是Michael好像很享受那样——假设他每次的反应都能做为参考的话。

 

他继续看着自己。皮裤，紧身的网眼衬衫，衣服下清晰可见的仿乳环的乳夹。 凌乱的头发，还有那化妆，深色的眼影带着淡淡的亮粉使他显得更年轻，甚至略有些不真实。仿佛幻想中的人物从镜子里回望着他。

 

问题是他不觉得这像是幻想成真，问题是他觉得…

 

…累了。

  
两年了，他们的关系一如既往。在两年的时间里，他们一起拍电影，一起做宣传。在每天的最后陷入对方酒店房间的柔软床铺里，并在下一个早晨一起喝咖啡，在淋浴的时候交换亲吻。

 

这一切都很容易，真的。像是认清一段一直等待他们注意到的联系一样。虽然有些部分并不是那样的容易—拍摄日程，巡回宣传，推广，这一切都让他们分身乏术，但是他们依然想法做到了。他们要坚持这样好好的，包括打电话，视频聊天还有白天的时候那些我想你的短信等等。他们很幸福。James知道他们很幸福。  


而有时，就像这次，在James结束了所有关于他即将上映的电影的采访之后，Michael会淬不及防出现在酒吧，俯身在他耳边低声说出房间号码，意图非常明显，不是吗？

 

James用一根手指摩挲着凹凸不平的衬衫领子，沉思着。

 

这一切 _确实_ 都很有趣。就像Michael一样，他是个演员：不同的角色，想象力，调情，这些都融合在每一次的心跳里。如果Michael每次都这样要求，如果这是Michael在床上兴奋的原因，如果Michae想要思考后笑着对他建议海盗场景，好吧，James会立刻笑着回应并且想出 _某种_ 方法说服吓人的海盗放过他的俘虏。在此之前，确实有很多有趣的地方。

 

站在昂贵的酒店套房的浴室里，头顶上的灯光刺眼的亮，他三十五岁生日即将到来，他的眼睛周围有些皱纹，在一天的忙碌采访之后他的头很疼，而且没有吃足够的食物，James忽然不能再找到乐趣了。

 

他闭上了眼睛，这样他就不用看着镜子里那个站街男妓的妆扮，即使只有一两秒。  


 

但是，Michael想要这个。想要他像这样。想要这种幻想。

 

“ _噢_ ，”James说，出了声，然后又用手捂住了嘴，感觉到他的手指在颤抖。

 

Michael也许听见了模糊的声音，或是终于变得不耐烦。“James？”  


 

“来了！”他 _是_ 个演员。一个好演员。并且他爱着Michael，他真的爱他。他从没有对别人有过这种感觉：看见Michael笑的样子让他也想要微笑；当Michael把一只手覆上他的手或是搭上他的肩膀，他的心脏就漏跳一拍；当Michael因James那些糟糕的笑话而开怀大笑并且取笑他的科幻小说倾向，然后给他带来一杯银河系漫游——查到的配方加上Michael以前的调酒技巧。  


 

他们互相 _说过_ 我爱你。他知道他说的时候是真心的。

 

他把一只手放在浴室的门把手上，然后想：这真愚蠢，你爱他。他希望在床上来一些角色扮演的奇想，自从第一次之后你不是几乎每次和他做爱的时候都在做这样的事情吗，现在有什么不同，你是怎么了，走出去对他笑，这样他才会笑…

 

他走出了浴室，光着脚走在丝绒地毯上没有发出声音。Michael，没穿上衣坐在床上，起身， 眼神闪亮仿佛带着一点担忧。“你花了一段时间，一切都好？”

 

“我…”他犹豫了，有些尴尬；但是当那双浅色的眼睛正带着欣赏上下扫过他的装扮，徘徊在他的紧身皮衣上，欣赏着紧贴着他身体的衬衫所勾勒出的每一道曲线。James放弃了，在那样审视的目光下。“没事，只是有一点冷。”  


“噢。这里—”Michael走到恒温器那里，拨动了控制器；然后走回他身边，站在他的面前，热心而抱歉地说。“好点吗？”

 

“我—是的。不好意思”

 

“不，这没什么，就直接告诉我，拜托。我不想让你着凉。我爱你。”Michael伸出了手，他的手指抚摸着James的颧骨，就是之前他自己的手指摸过的同一个地方。不知怎么回事，James忽然觉得想哭。

 

“嘿，”Michael说，然后把他拉近吻了他。“你 _真的_ 一切都好？我不是故意要让你惊讶—好吧，不，我是，某种程度上。我想你了。所以我才。但是如果你累了—”

 

“不，这没什么。我也想你。”他是的。他短暂地靠近那个精瘦温暖的身躯，靠在Michael结实的胸膛上休息。James听到这些话，仿佛轻风掠过他的皮肤，然后和那张等待已久的床和房间里豪华的家具，交织在一起。James想：“我想你。还有这一切。仿佛什么也没有变。”

  
  
“如果你确定的话。”Michael又吻了他，轻柔的但果断的。“所以，然后…我想我弄花了你的眼线膏，抱歉…顺便说一句，你看起来很美。有几分…年轻的，混杂着愤世嫉俗，和堕落…你能为我堕落吗？如果我…不会让你白花时间？”

 

啊。已经进入角色了吗；还好，他已经知道这个的脚本了。他完全知道Michael想让他做什么。

 

他的头歪向另一边，眼神透过眼睫毛害羞的挑逗。“你选择了我，先生。你可以选任何人，但是你选了我，你把我带到这里…你一定见到了…你喜欢的东西。”他手穿过衬衫的网眼，轻弹了其中一个乳夹；看着Michael的凝视变得火热而饥渴。“你想要点什么，在我身上？或者我该说…你想先来点什么？毕竟，这个夜晚是属于你的。”他举起同一只手，触摸着他的嘴唇，然后拉起Michael的手然后用舌头沿着那根修长的食指，上下舔舐，在爱尔兰人白皙的皮肤上留下留下一条湿的痕迹。“我被告知我有出色的…嘴上技巧。”  


 

“你…”Michael的声音轻轻的颤抖，但是马上恢复了，他的声音带着粗糙而刺痛的韵味。“是的，那么，跪下吧。”  


 

按在他发间的手把他向下按；他跪下了，没有用手解开了Michael的皮带，单用唇齿解开了裤子。Michael迫不及待地把裤子都褪了下去，赤裸着；阴茎饱满而长，James如同每次一样想要暂停下来，只是欣赏面前的巨物，舔舐、品尝整个长度。但是今晚不是这个安排；Michael固定着他的头，粗鲁地往前挺腰，让他在口中的异物下哽咽,挣扎呼吸。  


 

Michael退了回去，在他发间的手放松了。“James—”

 

James摇了摇头又吞下了巨物，没有往上看。他能感觉到Michael在他嘴里变大变硬，更深的挤压着他的喉咙；他运用了他能想到的所有的技巧，吮吸，轻抚，肮脏并且潮湿，因为这是Michael想要他变成的样子。他更深的含进去，Michael呻吟着。当渗出液体滴落在他的舌头上，他尝到了他有苦有甜的味道，他继续专注地取悦Michael，让他感到高兴，尽他所能做的努力。

 

他没有抬头看。在一定程度上沉浸在角色之中，一定程度上也因为他胸膛里有些东西感到陈旧而破碎，像是踢到心脏所留下的古旧瘀伤。他的乳头有些疼痛，他的皮裤紧贴着他的皮肤，他不想做Michael从街角带走的某个男妓；他想做他自己，只是他自己，然后让Michael吻他。

 

这是他的错，他知道。一定是他错了。他们在以前的无数个夜晚里享受着角色扮演的乐趣；今晚，这个夜晚，他无法进入情景，这 _是_ 他的错，他是一个演员，他应该能够扮演任何角色。而且他很清楚他只有半硬，就这样还是因为Michael的味道，景象，还有声音是那么的令人兴奋令人沉迷。

 

其他都没有改变。他变了。于是， _他_ 是今晚错误的部分。

 

幸运的是，一个好的男妓不会太在意眼神接触或是情感亲密。James低垂着双眼，把所有的注意力都集中在Michael身上，他正因完全的满足而发出喋喋不休的声音。

  
“你真美，”Michael低声说，“你太美了，太擅长做这个了，你太棒了—”他喘着气，然后James对自己感觉有一点自豪。他也许不能控制自己的身体去兴奋起来，但是他并没有失去挑逗Michael的技巧。

 

“你真完美，”Michael对他说，手捧起他的后脑勺，“这么可爱，上帝，把你带回家，让你留在这里，让你做我的婊子，只属于我的，你喜欢这样吗，”James瑟缩了一下，但是设法让阴茎从嘴里滑了出来，“啵”的一声，吸了口气，“是的，先生。”然后Michael拉起他的手臂。“起来，站起来；我想要看看你。”  


他站了起来。他没有费心去擦拭他的嘴；他知道那是那双雾色眼睛想要寻找的。绯红的脸颊，鲜红的嘴唇，因他的唾液和Michael阴茎而潮湿发亮，粘性的液体滑下他的嘴唇，到下巴留下一道淫秽的痕迹。他让他的视线停留在Michael屁股的弧度上，突出的骨头，纤细的腰围仿佛是优雅的定义。熟悉的。安全的。比其他任何地方都安全。

  
“这是给你的钱，”Michael对他说，“在梳妆台上…如果你表现得好，那就会有更多。你会为我好好表现么，James？”

 

“是的，”他说道，甚至几乎认不出自己的声音。“我是说…我…愿意，我会的Mr.Fassbender。”  


“你可以叫我Michael。”一只手掠过他的胸膛，抬起他的下巴；James没有足够的时间稳住他的表情，然后他们的眼神相遇了。

 

整个世界都停止了转动，只剩下Michael因为震惊而变得紧张僵硬。

 

James咬着嘴唇。然后，他尝到了血味。

 

“James…”Michael伸出另一只手来，然后又停止了，手指在半路上蜷缩起来，他选择了握拳收了回去。“James，我…你是不是…”目光落在那条明显没有膨胀起来的裤子，视线逗留，然后突然抬起，带着惊恐。“James，我没有…我还没有…噢，上帝，你还好吗？”

 

他张开了嘴。然后摇了摇头，眼泪却不由自主的落下来。

 

 “噢，上帝，”Michael再一次说，用双臂环绕着他，然后两个人慢慢地坐到地板上，Michael靠在床脚，James在他怀里。“对不起。真的对不起。我做了什么—我说错了什么吗？我伤到你了么？”

 

“不…你很好…是我的原因,我只是…”  


 

“James，拜托，”又是那只手，轻轻捧起他的头，靠在Michael提供的肩膀上。那里几乎足够大到能托起他的整个脑袋，他的思绪变得遥远，几乎要笑了，又被无声的泪水干扰。

 

“我爱你。”Michael此刻听起来很焦虑。虽然他的态度坚定，带着隐隐的担心。“我爱你，James，我们可以解决这个，不管问题是什么，一切都会好的，但是我需要你和我谈谈，好么？我需要知道我做错了什么。然后这就不会再发生了。”

 

“—爱你，”James低声回应道，因为必须这样做，因为所有这一切都不是Michael的错。“这不是你的错。都是因为我。我只是不—我不能—我在浴室看着自己穿着这件衬衫还有画着眼线—我不，我无法想要这样，这不是我，这些装扮，这些角色，这不是—对不起”他不得不停下。他的眼睛灼痛。

 

Michael那瞬间的表情如同一出凄切的悲剧，摔断的琴弦，毁坏的乐谱。  


 

“James，我—我从不知道你觉得—我以为你也享受这一切，我以为—你也感到乐趣，对你和我来说，你为什么不说—不，这不是你的错，我很抱歉，James，我应该看出你没有…享受到…”Michael结结巴巴的说出这句话,困难的组织着这些单词并用这些词拼凑出完整的句子付诸于唇说出来。“我从没有想要伤害你。请相信我。你还好吗？”  


 

他可以说是，或者他可以说不，或是他说他不知道，说不知道最接近事实。James抬起了头；发现灰绿色的眸子带着沉痛望着他。他感觉自己很累，心酸，而且穿得很可笑，但是同时又异乎寻常的轻松：不管接下来发生什么，一切都不是虚假的。

 

他说，对着那双眼睛，“我很好，其实我 _是_ 享受的。曾经。你没有—强迫我做任何事。”Michael看起来完全不相信；James舔了舔嘴唇，继续说。“我其实—这一切都很棒，我—这是有趣的。除了今晚…”  


 

“除了今晚。”  


 

“除了今晚，我…我只是做不到。我无法进入情景。假装成其他人。我不想做一个你从酒吧带走的陌生人或是你在街角找到的站街男孩。我想做我自己。我希望当你吻着我的时候你看着的是我，当你说爱我的时候—我很抱歉，我知道你爱着一切，角色扮演，这些服装，场景还有—我只是。我不知道今晚我为什么做不到。”他注视着他的手。手背上有一条暗色的闪光眼影，他记不起来这怎么弄上的。“我不知道。对不起。我爱你”

  
“噢，James…”Michael也抓过那只手，握住它，研究被化妆涂片掩盖的受冷落的雀斑。“是我……是我让你觉得这样了吗？让你觉得我不想要你？”

 

“这没什么，这不是你的错，你没有—”

 

“我对你做了那样的事吗？”  


 

“我不知道，”James说，因为Michael应该得到事实，“是的，你—你不想。要我。你想要的是这些—”往自己身上转移了视线，从上到下，足够明显；Michael跟随他的视线，看着很受挫。“James—”

 

“这不是你的错。你没有改变。”他把一只手伸进紧身的网眼衬衫，因为乳夹沉闷的疼痛让他烦恼，解开了乳夹，让他们落入他的手掌，因为不想看到这个画面以及乳尖回血的刺痛而闭上眼。“改变的是我。”  


 

周围沉默着，沉重，压抑。

 

然后一只大而温暖的手搭上他的手，从他的手掌里拿走了装饰品。把他们扔在地毯上，然后又伸回来握住他的手指，小心翼翼的。

 

James抬起头。Michael的眼眶湿了。握着他的手却极其温柔，仿佛完全不敢再要求什么，仿佛害怕任何的安慰都会被拒绝。  


他把他的头又靠回Michael肩膀上。Michael开始说话，又停住，吞咽了一下，继续尝试。“我爱你。我—我爱上了你就是因为你，James，因为你是我认识的最好的人，你看待这个世界的方式，你理解别人的方式，你总是给予的那么多，对每个人—这是你做的，你知道，为慈善做的低空跳伞和蹦极，我为你吓坏了但是我是那么骄傲和你在一起，我佩服你，因为你那样做了，如果有人需要你去做的话，并且你—你也一直在为我努力，对吗？付出一切？离我上次告诉你我想要你已经过了多久？告诉你我想要的是你这个人？”

 

“噢…我…没有那么长，真的，我…”

 

“我知道你知道。”

 

“一年多了。”他感觉到自己在承认的时候退缩了，他的肌肉准备好要撤退，站起来然后离开，离开Michael的宾馆房间，离开他的生活，离开他的心，即使最后一个他也许从来没有走进过。“一年零两个月，大概。那天我们做完了那个巡回采访，我们都很累了，然后躺上床。我以为你应该不可能再做些别的事了。但是你吻了我，然后你叫了我的名字，然后你，嗯，用手把我们俩都弄出来，然后我们俩都睡着了…”

  
“那么久了…”Michael的声音颤抖着：带着领悟，带着悲伤，带着后悔？他听不出来。不能让自己在疲惫中问出口。他又闭上了眼睛，试着去记得如何在灰白的世界吸气。

 

“hey—”Michael选择摇了摇他，依旧小心但是很突然，声音和动作都因他的担心而忽然有了色彩。“James。 _James_ 。我刚才 _确实_ 伤到你了，我—噢，上帝。你是—你不是要晕倒了吧，你不是吧，James，你 _不会_ 的。保持清醒，看着我，留在我身边。你需要什么？水吗？我给你拿点水？”  
  
  
“我只是累了。”

 

“上帝，”Michael又说了一遍，然后温柔地扶他站起来，走到床边，让他靠在枕头上。跑到浴室去，装了一杯水，跑回来递在他嘴边。“喝点水。拜托。你整个人都是苍白的。”他喝了一口，因为这比反驳更容易。奇妙的是，这似乎起到了帮助。或许只是因为Michael看着他的样子，吓坏了而且非常关心，“只是我没有吃晚饭…”

 

“你没有吃晚饭？”  


“你出现了，然后我…我很想你。”他试图耸一下肩。并且把杯子握在自己手里，。“我没事。”

 

“我爱你，”Michael又说。“我想要你，真的，我一直想要你—我想把客房服务菜单上所有的东西都点一遍，你会吃吗，如果我点 _了_ ？”如果 _我_ 点了，不言而喻的问题:你愿意接受这种好意，如果是我点的？

 

James把水杯放在床边的桌子上，听见玻璃碰上有益的抛光木头发出精确的叮当声。伸出手；Michael过了一秒，握住了他的手，他把James的手握在手中仿佛带着惊奇。“我会试试。不是所有东西。选一些。你知道我喜欢什么。”

 

Michael吸了一口气。“我…我不认为我擅长那个，我不知道你想——James，对不起。”  


“ 那是因为我从来没有告诉你”James说，这是一个合乎逻辑的答案，然后Michael发出了一声绝望的呼声坐在床上，前额抵着他们在他腿上相握的手。“噢，上帝，James。你——你知道你可以告诉我，我希望你告诉我，拜托你告诉我。我们做了所有我要求的事。总是这样。但是你—拜托你向我要求你想要的。拜托告诉我你知道你可以。你 _可以_ 。”

 

“如果我想要的意味着……意味着我们没法做你想要的？”他把一只手放在Michael的头上，手指穿过卷卷的头发，柔软的发圈绕着他的皮肤。“如果我想……只是我们。我知道你喜欢角色扮演。喜欢幻想。”  


“ 噢—”Michael坐了起来，放开了手；然后抓起了他的手吻了上去，仿佛是在替代补偿。“我喜欢，是的。但那—我喜欢是因为这是你。因为在所有的幻想里，都是你。在每一个场景，每一个…平行宇宙，某种程度上。一直是你。这是一半—不，大部分—乐趣。”

 

“噢，”James说，一个无意的重复，因为他害怕他也许会再一次哭出来。

  


“但是我更需要的是你在这里。在这个世界。在我们都只是我们的地方。James和Michael，然后Michael和James完全的相爱，就爱James本来的样子，因为他是完美的。”Michael又吻上他的手指，动作更缓慢；James开始说道“我不是，”只来得及说出第一个音节，Michael含住那根食指，把他拉进一片湿热。

 

“嗯—”

 

_“嗯？”灰白的绿色双眸抬起视线，不知怎么带着踌躇和确定两种意味：Michael的动作是认真的，但不确定他会如何反应。他的嘴沿着James的手指滑动，不满足的嘴唇搁在激动的皮肤上。“我们能…你想要…如果我能给你看我有多想要你…我能说服你不要离开我吗？”_

 

_“_ _什么？_ _”_

 

Michael明显地瑟缩了一下，瞬间显得整个人都不在状态，刚刚坚定的态度仿佛碎裂的薄冰。“我知道你不幸福，我知道我没有好好对你，但是我会尝试的，我发誓我会尝试，你说的你想要的所有事，如果你愿意再给我一个机会—”

 

“我—什么—我什么时候说—我没有要离开你！”

 

“你没有？”

 

“没有！”

 

“你…”  


“我爱你！”因为Michael坐在床边睁大眼睛盯着他看，James补充道，“你不会真的以为我要离开你吧，你不会吧，你对我许诺了客房服务，然后你还对我道歉了，你一直吻着我的手指然后看着我，就好像你觉得我是惊艳的—是的，就像那样，你可以继续那样做—并且你不要以为我现在会放弃你，真的。过来这里。”

 

“我爱你，”Michael说道，吻上他的嘴唇，他的脸颊，他的下巴，“他妈的太爱你了，你 _是_ 这样的让我惊艳。你知道的，你知道我那么想的，或许你不知道但是我会不停的告诉你直到你知道为止，好吗？”  


“这样也行。”他把手伸进Michael的发间，Michael轻轻啃咬着他的脖子，脉搏跳动的地方。他颤抖着；Michael停下来亲了亲那里，快速的温柔的。“没有伤到你吧？”

 

“不，我喜欢这样…”他确实。他喜欢Michael吻遍他身体的每个角落，喜欢这种感觉，被珍惜被渴望被崇拜。他仰起头方便他接近；Michael轻轻的叹息然后啃咬他的锁骨，牙齿用力在他脆弱的皮肤上留下痕迹。James听见他自己喘息着；感觉他的臀部晃动着作为回应。

 

Michael贴着那个敏感的新痕迹笑了；坐起来望着他的眼睛，一个疑问。  


“是的，”James告诉他，“是的，我想要你，是的，你现在能帮我脱下这件服装吗，”Michael笑着帮他从头顶脱下了衬衫，在他的腿上脱下紧身皮裤；他们纠缠在一起卡在他的脚踝，Michael带着点悲伤的抬头望着他，James摇了摇头然后开始笑起来，无法自已地，高兴地。Michael拉起所有的皮革然后把它扔在房间里，高兴的违背了地心引力，勉强落在椅背上。

 

“我爱你，”James说道，然后Michael回应着，“我爱你，James McAvoy，”然后他俯下身，用一个流畅的动作含住了James的阴茎。  


James惊呼了一声，也许是Michael的名字或是某种不敬的脏话，或者只是一声无意义的呻吟；他能 _感觉到_ Michael笑了，然后Michael认真的和他做爱（做的事）。发现他身体的每一寸，探索性的舔舐他阴茎的狭缝，用舌头轻抚他的每一寸阴茎，修长的手指偷偷抚弄小球的重量，然后发现，此时此地的他们是真正的他们，并且这一切是那么美好。  


 

当Michael把他整个吞下去的时候他几乎尖叫出声， 感觉自己的阴茎整个进入Michael的喉咙，那么深，到处都感觉那么好；Michael停顿了呼吸了一下然后发出一点自鸣得意的哼声，气息喷在兴奋的皮肤上，James喘息着大声宣誓让Michael停止挑逗他 _开始干他_ ，Michael抬头迎上他的视线，因重新承认的幸福灿烂的笑了。

 

“James，”如凯尔特的风景一样美丽的声音低声说道，拖延着发音仿佛要保证他能听见每一个文字，“我想要你，我爱你，我想要尝尝你射出来的味道”James感觉这些单词在他每一寸皮肤下面点燃了纯粹的欲望，他能做到的只是发出一声蕴含着无言的恳求的小声呜咽然后点了点头。  


 

Michael坏笑着，吻上了他阴茎的顶端，那里艰难渗出的液体凝成水珠在边缘颤抖着；当James缀泣出声，他吸了一口气然后把整根阴茎全部吞下去，一气呵成的动作，舌头沿着阴茎的顶端滑动，然后 _吮吸_ 。

 

James的眼前一片空白。

 

Michael明显是为了确定，用舌头安抚过整个长度，在勃发的铃口下稍稍施压，又含着他吮吸起来。  


James可能已经尖叫起来了。他感觉不到。高潮已经来了，感觉像暴风雨中的一道闪电，令人眩目的剧烈的爆裂的感觉席卷了所有的血管和感官。

 

他气喘吁吁的躺在那里试图呼吸，眼前闪烁着亮光，感觉浑身眩晕地无力地激动地。Michael在他不注意时已经起身到了床上，盯着他仿佛看着一个奇迹。

 

“Michael…你…你…那…噢 _上帝。_ ”  


 “看来你觉得还不错。”Michael犹豫着，尽管依然笑着；James，慢慢地恢复意识，意识到一个非常具体而迫切的存在，换句话说Michael的勃起挤进了他的 臀部。他用他的手摸了上去。

 

“James…你… _噢_ …你不必…重点在你…你想要什么…”

 

“我想要你。”  


“但是—喔。对。你的手，就那样弄—”

 

“那样？”他看着Michael的阴茎在他的手指间滑动，那么长那么满，带着欲望沉甸甸的。也那么湿。Michael总是能轻易的为他变湿，在每一个场景，在他的抚摸下，沿着阴茎滴下，液体从顶端的小孔冒出来沿着他的长度落在他的手上。“我想你喜欢这样。要更多吗？”  


“是的—如果你—对—”Michael的呼吸已经是破碎的喘息；James抬头看他，视线相遇，举起他的手，在自己的手掌上舔出宽阔的条纹，尝着他皮肤上属于Michael的味道。然后又用手覆盖了Michael的阴茎，抚摸着，紧紧的握着，确保加上自己手腕的轻轻扭动，他知道在沿着顶端的滑动会起作用；Michael窒息的说不出他的名字，James的双眼直直的看着他,说着无声的 _我爱你_ ，Michael喘息的射了，阴茎在他的紧握中抽搐着，高潮喷出的精液落在他的手上，他们的身体中间，热热的液体黏黏糊糊。  
  


Michael在余韵中平躺着恍惚的看着他；James笑着说。“爱你？”

 

“我…James。是的。过来这里？”

 

他们浑身都粘粘的，但是他们俩都不在意。他们拥抱着蜷缩在床的中间，眼线膏的污迹留在皮肤和枕套上，空气里弥漫着汗味和欲望的味道，Michael把一条腿挂在James的屁股上然后吻了他的前额。“我爱你。”  


 

“我知道你爱我。”

 

“你知道？”Michael的手把他眼前的发丝拨开，喜爱的真诚的。“你认真的？”

 

“是啊，我是认真的。我想要这一切。还有你。我们很好。或者我们会很好。这太好了。”

“这太好了…”Michael的表情改变了，变得更明亮，仿佛湖面上的迷雾在黎明到来的时候上升消散。“我们会做更多像这样的事。一直，只要你想要。我不会再要求你去做任何—任何那些。其他的事情。”

 

“唔，”James说，在Michael用手指玩弄他的发丝的那舒适的几秒之后，“你可以要求。你知道。时不时来几次。那 _是有趣的_ ”

 

“那不是。对你来说—”

 

“那是的。直到开始每次都是那样。但是偶尔一次，或是一半的次数，我知道你喜欢这些角色扮演，我不介意，如果我知道你也想要，你知道的，我。如果…”

 

“所以…你还是…你还是愿意有时候…你不要为了只是让我开心而说你愿意，James。”Michael又吻了他，破碎，坦率，诚实。“拜托，”

 

 “我没有，”James说，吻了回去，“我是真心的。或许不要皮裤还有眼线膏—”

 

“真的对不起。再一次。我现在能为你叫客房服务吗？我能喂你吃…熏猪肉三明治？…在床上。如果你想要的话。”

 

“—是的，你可以，是的，我想要，并且我们不必放弃 _所有_ 你的幻想场景。我是真心的，我有点喜欢那个海盗场景的。”

完

 


End file.
